greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brave and The Bold (Episode)
The Brave and The Bold Synopsis PART TWO OF THE ARROW AND THE FLASH CROSSOVER EVENT: Oliver (Stephen Amell), Arsenal (Colton Haynes) and Diggle (David Ramsey) track down the location of a Boomerang wielding killer named Digger Harkness (Guest Star Nick Tarabay) but are surprised when they come face to face with an A.R.G.U.S. Team. Diggle asks Lyla (Guest Star Audrey Marie Anderson) why A.R.G.U.S. is involved but she defers until Harkness attacks the building, killing several agents and targeting Lyla. The Arrow joins the fight and gets help from an old friend The Flash (Guest Star Grant Gustin). Harkness manages to get away and Oliver Teams up with Barry again to find him before he can get to Lyla. When Harkness plants five bombs in the city that are timed to explode at the same time, both teams must come together to save The City. Jesse Warn Directed The Episode with Story by Greg Berlanti & Andrew Kreisberg, and Teleplay by Marc Guggenheim & Grainne Godfree. Summary Arrow, Arsenal, and Diggle trace the boomerang killer to a house and confirm that the place is rigged to explode when the door is opened. After scouting the place out, Arrow sets off the charge and then he and Arsenal move in. they confirm that the killer has moved on, just as several armed troopers break in and train their guns on the two heroes. Arrow realizes that they're ARGUS troopers, and figures that the killer's victim was an ARGUS agent. The commander tells his men to leave and advises the heroes to let it go. When the men return to the lair, Felicity hacks the ARGUS computers and informs them that the victim was Kai Wu. Diggle figures that Lyla will want them to stay out of an ARGUS matter. Five years ago in Hong Kong, Waller takes Oliver to a prisoner, Katsu Cheng, and tells Oliver that Cheng is a munitions specialist. He's planted a bomb somewhere in Hong Kong, and Waller wants Oliver to get the information out of him. She gives Oliver his bow and arrow from the freighter and tells him that she doesn't care how he gets the information, and then walks out. Felicity is working in her office when Caitlin and Carlos come in. They explains that they decided to come in person to get the DNA sample from Sara's corpse, but Carlos admits that he also wanted to see where Arrow hangs out. Felicity takes them there and Cisco immediately wants to start improving the hero's arrows. When Caitlin notices that Diggle is gone, Oliver tells her that his friend is running down a lead. Diggle visits Lyla at the ARGUS office and warns her that Oliver plans to continue investigating the dead man's murder. As they talk, they're unaware that the killer George Harkness has entered the building and tries to get past security using Kai Wu's security card. The card notices that the card photo doesn't match Harkness' face, and asks him to stop. Harkness kills him with one of his razor sharp boomerangs and then heads into the building. Lyla tells Diggle that her people will handle the killer. The alarm goes off as Harkness kills guard after guard. Diggle calls Oliver while Lyla orders a lockdown of the building. At the lair, Oliver and Roy suit up. Diggle and Lyle lead a squad of men against Harkness, but he kills the others and pins down Lyla and Diggle. They open fire on Harkness despite that. Arrow and Arsenal head for ARGUS, unaware that Flash is speeding toward the location as well. He runs past Thea, who is on the phone to her new DJ. Arrow and Arsenal arrive in time to save Lyla from a boomerang. Harkness takes on the two heroes and tries to kill Arrow with two boomerangs. Flash speeds in and catches them, and Harkness uses a smoke bomb to cover his escape. While Flash tries to find him, Lyla explains that Harkness is a former ASIS agent who specialized in weapon technology. He went rogue and when Lyla caught him, Waller assigned Harkness to Task Force X. During a mission in Asia, Lyla was forced to "sanitize" The Suicide Squad Team, activating their implanted bombs. Harkness somehow survived and now he's out for revenge against her. Arrow tells Lyla that there's only one place where they can keep her safe. Barry beats the others back to the lair and exercises on Oliver's salmon ladder. Felicity warns him that Oliver isn't much of a team player, but Barry points out that they worked well together in Central City. He speeds off to get dinner just as Oliver and the others arrive, and then speeds back in and finally realizes that Lyla doesn't know his secret identity... until now. When Barry suggests that they work the evidence, Oliver talks to him privately and warns him that Starling City isn't as pleasant a place as Central City. Barry assures his friend that he's been practicing what Oliver taught him, and Oliver finally agrees to partner up. Working at superspeed, Barry reassembles the boomerang fragments in a matter of seconds, and Cisco identifies them as more advanced than the one he analyzed in Central City. He identifies the manufacturer as Klaus Markos, and Felicity confirms that Quentin arrested Markos a year ago and the criminal hasn't been seen since. At the police station, Laurel and Quentin are talking when Oliver brings Barry in. He explains that Barry is with the Central City police department and has him talk to Quentin about Markos. Meanwhile, Laurel privately tells Oliver that Arrow was spotted in Central City. Quentin confirms that when he arrested Markos, he was performing identity theft for the Bratva, Oliver's former mob allies. Later, Arrow, Arsenal, and Diggle move in on the Bratva HQ and Flash speeds inside and ties up the mobsters. Arrow finds Markos in the computer room and Flash grabs him before he can run. When he refuses to tell them where Harkness is, Arrow shoots him in the arm and threatens to twist and pull it out unless he talks. Flash objects but Markos quickly hands over a hard drive with the information on Harkness. Flash runs Markos to Quentin's office and them comes back to complain that his friend is torturing criminals. Oliver tells Barry that Starling City is a darker place than Central City, and that his friends and family alike have been murdered. Barry points out that he lost his mother but Oliver tells him to go back to Central City if he doesn't like his approach to handling criminals. The next day, Barry is sitting alone in the lair while Caitlin and Felicity decrypt the hard drive. Lyla and Oliver commiserate how no one else understands that sometimes they have to do is necessary even if it isn't nice. Felicity finds Harkness' address using ARGUS spy satellites, and confirms that there are ten people inside the warehouse. Oliver questions his prisoner but Cheng refuses to talk. When Oliver prepares to shoot him, Cheng says that he doesn't believe that Oliver can torture him. Oliver says that he can if it saves lives, and asks one more time. Before Cheng answers, a building out the window blows up. As Cisco, Diggle, and Roy drive to the warehouse, Cisco notices that Diggle is distracted. Diggle admits that he's having trouble processing how he can keep his loved ones safe in a world with metahumans. Cisco notes that there were killers and craziness before metahumans were created, and suggests that superpowers are a gift so that they can deal with them... and he thinks that they're cool. Flash beats Arrow into the warehouse and takes out nine of the ten men. The tenth one tries to ambush him, but Arrow takes him out with a tranq arrow. Arsenal and Diggle come in, and the leader tells them that Harkness paid them $10,000 to give Arrow a hard drive. Flash realizes that Harkness set them up to get them away from the lair. At the lair, Felicity watches in horror as someone activates the hard drive by remote. She realizes that someone is tracing its location and tells Caitlin and Lyla to get out. Harkness breaks in and attacks them, and throws a boomerang into Lyla's chest. Felicity drives him off with an explosive charge, and then helps Caitlin try and stabilize Lyla before she bleeds to death. Diggle returns with the others just as they stabilize Lyla, but Caitlin warns that she needs a hospital ER. Oliver gives Barry directions and the speedster takes Lyla to the hospital. Waller calls Oliver to the bomb site and tells him about the one student who was killed in the explosion. He insists that he could have broken Cheng given time, but Waller tells him that she needs his conviction. She warns Oliver that there's some reasoning with some men, and that the student's death is on his hands. Oliver says that he can't torture, but Waller assures him that he has a talent for it. While Lyla is in surgery, Felicity, Roy, and Cisco go up to Verdant to wait. Thea comes by and offers to help, and Roy tells her that they're good. Once she leaves, Caitlin comes in and tells them that Diggle is with Lyla, who is still in surgery. Cisco admits that they've been dealing with metahumans with goofy names, and that their superpowers make them less real than the threats that Oliver faces. At the lair, Oliver blames himself for falling for Harkness' trap, and tells Barry that to do what he has to, he's trading away pieces of himself. He worries that there's nothing left of him but Arrow, and Barry tells him that it's Oliver's humanity that lets him become a hero. As Oliver considers what his friend is telling him, Felicity comes over and tells them that she's used the facial recognition software to locate Harkness. Harkness is boarding a train when Flash gets everyone to safety in a second. Arrow orders the killer to surrender, but Harkness takes out a remote and says that he's planted five bombs in Starling City. They'll detonate in 90 seconds, and Arrow has to either let him go or doom the city. Arrow tells Flash to deal with the bombs, and Felicity and the others at the lair trace the IED signals and give Flash the bombs' locations. Meanwhile, Arrow takes on Harkness and finally manages to pin him to a pillar. Flash finds the first bomb but Cisco warns him that the bombs are linked. If one detonates then they all detonate. They all have to be defused simultaneously, and Flash realizes that there's a way to do it even if he isn't fast enough to do all five simultaneously. Arrow orders Harkness to stop the countdown or he'll kill him. Unimpressed, Harkness asks Arrow why he's hesitating. Flash returns to the lair four times: to take Roy, Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco to four of the bombs. Harkness refuses to stop the countdown and dares Arrow to do his worst. Flash returns to the last bomb and the entire team defuses the five bombs simultaneously with seconds to spare. Harkness doesn't hear the explosions and realizes that his plan has failed. He tells Arrow that he's weak, just as Flash left. Arrow tells the killer that he still has his humanity left and walks away. When Harkness tries to throw a boomerang at him, Arrow shoots his hand to the pillar and smiles. Diggle waits at Lyla's side until she wakes up. He assures her that she'll pull through and then asks her to marry him. Lyla accepts his wedding proposal and they kiss. At the lair, Caitlin tells Felicity that they'll call as soon as they've analyzed the DNA. Barry and Oliver drop Harkness off at the island in a cell next to Slade, and Barry realizes that they put in a mannequin for his suit. Oliver says that it's there for the next time Barry comes to town, and Cisco and Caitlin give him a new Kevlar-lined uniform. Before he goes, Barry tells Oliver that they have some unfinished business. Waller calls in Oliver to torture China white's man, Li Khuan Hui, telling him that it's his chance to redemption. Once she leaves, Oliver takes out his arrows and prepares to do what needs to be done. Oliver and Barry go to an empty warehouse and prepare to see once and for all which is the better fighter. Barry tells his friend that he was wrong when he said earlier that he can't inspire. He assures Oliver that as himself, he can inspire people. Oliver thanks him for the reassurance and then Flash charges forward and Arrow opens fire. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *David Ramsey as John Diggle *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn (Credited Only) Recurring Cast Members *Grant Gustin as The Flash *Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost *Carlos Valdes as Vibe *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Nick Tarabay as Captain Boomerang *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller Guest Stars *Tommy Campbell as Lead Gunman *Richard Faraci as Biker Leader *Adam Lolacher as Klaus Markos *Dan Rizzuto as A.R.G.U.S. Guard *Marcus Sim as Li Khuan Hui *Vincent Tong as Katsu Cheng Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4006578/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brave_and_the_Bold *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_The_Brave_and_the_Bold Episode 08